The PiriHon Soundtrack
by RandomlyKaiKite
Summary: Basically these are all compilations of PiriHon Soing fics. PiriHon is also know as PhilippinesxJapan. This pairing needs more love though! Warning: Half of it is Fluff and the other half is tragic. Rated T 'cuz I have one songfic that has a bit of vague lemon (Black Vow) Enjoy!
1. The Only Exception

~ _Flashback by Spain's tomato's: [11 years ago]~_

Kiku watched with tear stained face as his father, Wang Yao, and his mother, Wang Mai, argue. Mai caught Yao cheating with a certain Russian girl and as they went home they fought steering the kids from their peaceful slumber. He was only protected from the argument by his older adopted brother, Wang Kaoru. Next to him is his little sister, Wang Mei, who is crying more than him. He felt a hand caressing his back and glanced at the owner, Im Yong Soo, who is also an adopted sibling. The Korean made a reassuring smile at Kiku. But with less success, it did not help him. Soon the argument ceased when the two asian saw that their children are awake.

Mai walked closer to the four groggy children. "Go back to be sweetie, Your father and I need to talk." She said with her sweet voice as they led them up to their bedrooms. As they were left alone Mei walked closer to his brothers. :

"I'm scared, they might split up." She said between sobs.

"Mei! Don't think like that!" Yong Soo cried as he held the Taiwanese closer to him.

"Your brother is right think positive, and maybe we will still be one big happy family" Kaoru said reassuringly. Kiku also think of the same as Mei. They fought every often.

"Let's just sleep, and maybe this will all be over in the morning" Kiku suggested. "Okay" Mei said and she reluctantly went back to her bed. The brothers following suit.

_~Back to the future!~_

He woke up by his alarm clock. _That dream again? _He asked himself. He got out of bed and got dressed. When he went downstairs, he expected that his family is still complete. But that was only a wish he never got. "Good morning Kiku" Mai greeted her son. "Good morning Mother" He said. He took a seat beside his Korean brother, He took a glance at the three remaining seats. "C'mon Kiku, It's our first day as Juniors, cheer up! You might get yourself a girlfriend this year. But he never interested in having a relationship with the girls in his school. He was afraid he might commit the same mistake his father did. When they were done eating they already went to school.

_~Flashback by Swissy gun! *Ack!* 1 year ago~_

"Gago ka Alfred! (Alfred you bastard!)" She said as she threw her camera filled with pictures of her ex-boyfriend. The camera broke into a thousand pices as it hit the wall then the floor. "Maria? Are you okay?" Her roommate Elizaveta Hedervary asked. "No" She said as she turned to face the wall. "Why what happened?" her caring Hungarian friend asked. "He broke up with me, just so he can ask that british girl as his girlfriend" the Filipina replied between sobs. The Hungarian sighed, and left Maria crying until she became sleepy.

_~Le end of flashback~_

"Maria! It's the first day of Junior High!" her best friend excitedly said as they ran to the entrance of Hetalia Acadamy. "Wait up Lizzie!" she called between heavy breaths. She stopped at the entrance of the school to catch her breath. As she finaly regulated her breath, she stood up only to be stumbled by a careless Korean.

"I'm so sorry, Da-ze!" He said.

"I-it's okay" She turned to face the owner of the voice. "Yong Soo, is that you?" She asked the Korean.

"Maria! How are you?" Young Soo asked.

"I'm fine!" She knelt down to pick up her things that have fallen of her bag, she noticed the silence, "You know, you could've helped as a sorry." She said but when she looked up. Her heart skipped a beat. "Sorry about my brother's clumsiness and also not helping you for your things" A different voice said.

"It's okay, I'm used to it" She replied as her face heated up. "I'm Kiku Honda by the way" He said.

"M-maria C-c-lara D-de La Cr-uz" She stuttered. She extended a hand to the male. But to her surprise he just bowed. "Nice to meet you Maria-san, I have to go now" He said as he waved good bye. _Am I having a crush on him? No! You won't let yourself believe on love again, you remember last time, Maria, Right? _She scolded herself. As she went inside her classroom she was greeted by a hug from her friend Feliciano. "Vee~ Maria, How are you, I missed you!" The cheerful Italian said.

"I'm fine Feli, and I missed you too." She greeted him. Just when her day just got exciting she saw one of the students seated and talking to some girls. She silently approached him. "Oh, hey Maria, long time no see" Alfred said to her and smiled nervously. "Long time no see, Alfred" Her voice filled with anger. "I hope there were no hard feelings about last year," The American said. In a flash, Maria slapped him right across the face."What the hell was that for?!" The blonde shouted while cupping his reddened cheek.

"For dumping me via text, not face-to-face, coward!" Maria growled at him, and went to sit next to Elizaveta,

She tried hard not to hold back tears. "It's okay, Maria he's worth slapping for." Elizaveta assured her.

Unknown to the Filipina, that the Japanese male was seated behind her and saw everything that morning.

_~Time skip by Iggy's dreadful scones *le shudders* couple of months later Sportsfest /Intrams /Pep Rally (Or whatever you call it)~_

"Mariaaa~" A familiar Taiwanese glomped the Filipino behind her back. "Hi Mei!" She said as she hugged her friend back.

"Maria, I noticed you've been lonely" Mei said. _Who you callin' lonely? _Maria thought half offended. "And I wantto introduce to you my brother" The cheerful Taiwanese chirped.

"But I already met your brother" Maria groaned.

"No, not Kaoru, silly" She laughed. "C'mon I'll let you meet him." She stood up and pulled Maria towards the bench beside the cherry blossom tree.

"KIKU~!" She greeted. _W-wait Kiku, as in…Kiku who helped me pick up my stuff in the first day?_ She thought to herself.

"Um… Mei, I should get going Lilli and Eliza might be finding me-"

"Nonesense" The Taiwanese interrupted her. "They're over there" she said pointing to the two girls.

"Finnneee!" the Filipina groaned.

"Kiku, I'd like to introduce to you, my friend, Maria Clara De La Cruz" She said as she gestured the blushing girl behind her.

"Um… Hi, I'm the one you helped picking my stuff off the ground in the first day" She said while averting his gaze.

"Hai… I remember." He replied. "Want to take a walk with me, since the program is not starting yet Maria-san?"

Before she refuses. Elizaveta piped in: "Of course she does! Don't you Maria?"

"Um… Sige, ok." She smiled brightly at the Japanese, and took his hand.

_~Timeskip by Prussia's Awesomeness 'kesesesesesesese'~_

Maria and Kiku kept on exchanging corny jokes. Eventually they had a lot in common. They both loved anime. Proud otakus to be specific, they both love animals and have pets in their homes.

"What's your pet's name?" Maria asked

"Pochi, he's a dog"

"Oh, I have a dog too! Piper is her name"

After that, Kiku asked one of the riskiest questions, 'Did they have any love interests?'

"Hmmm…No not this time, I guess, I just broke up with my boyfriend last year" She replied melancholic tone. "You?"

"No, not this time too, I'm afraid I'll commit the same mistake my father did…" He said fighting the tears he had been keeping.

"Oh… okay, Next topic!" the Filipina chirped to keep tears running from her new found friend. "Do you know any pick-up lines?"

"Hai, yes" Kiku replied

"Alright give me a sample." She dared.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Why?"

"Because you keep running in my mind." He replied cheesily.

"Ohhh…_ Ang galling mo boy pick up!" _ She complemented.

"What?" Kiku became confused.

"Oh, sorry, what I said was: You're so cool boy pick-up!" She giggled "It's what we say during pick-up line contests in our country"

"Oh, How about you Maria-san?"

"okay" She cleared her throat "Did you suddenly become shorter?" She asked.

"Why?"

"Because first you're in here." She said pointing at her head "But now you're in here" She said as she pointed to where her heart is.

"Ohh…You're so cool girl pick up!" He then complemented. "Hey don't steal my complement!" She said as she playfully pushed the giggling Japanese man. It's the first time they laughed this much since then.

_~Time skip by Italy's Pasta Veee couple of months later valentine's day~_

Maria and Kiku have been dating for the past few months but Kiku never asked Maria to be his girlfriend since he was afraid. Finally gathering up his courage he asked the teacher if he may be excused...

Maria was at her math class when she heard some music down the hall, just then Mei and Elizaveta were at the door "Maria you have to see this!" They both said in unison. Then when Maria went out of her classroom to see...

Kiku Serenading her!:

As Kiku stopped singing he glanced to see Maria's mouth agape. Kiku walked closer to the blushing Filipina "Maria-san…will you be my girlfriend?" Kiku asked and every student in the classroom squeeled by the cuteness of the two. "Yes!" Maria said and wrapped her arms around his neck. As she pulled away but their faces were only close to a few centimeters "What are you waiting for? Kiss already!" A certain noisy Prussian bellowed onl to be whacked by his German brother. Everyone cheered for the two Asians to kiss "**KISS! KISS! KISS**!" Defeated by the whole school, they finally kissed each other forgetting all their problems and tragic memories… "Happy Valentine's day Maria-chan"

"Happy Valentine's day too Kiku-chan"

**The End….**


	2. Alluring Secret, Black Vow

**Angel!JapanxPhilippines**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alluring Secret, Black Vow (c) Vocaloid / Kagamine Twins**

**Basically this story contains sadness and I bit of imagination of le smexy time hehe...**

**(Note: For those who don't know**

**Sakura-Japan's Female version**

**Oliver-England's 2p! or opposite side**

**Also I chose Iggy(England) to be Sakura's ex-bf because AsaKiku(JapanxEngland) is my fave yaoi pairing heheh)**

* * *

_~  
_The broken hearted angel sat at the edge of a cloud. She had fought with her lover and left her filled with grief. The weight of her heart made her plummet down to earth…

She lost consciousness as she landed into the graveyard.

Next thing she knew, she was woken up by a sweet voice.

"Naku po! Miss, ok ka lang?" The girl asked.

She then looked up to see a girl with beautiful golden brown eyes and long dark brown hair gathered in a loose bun. She wore a simple black dress. But that did not stop the fallen angel from blushing. "Oh, sorry I didn't know you don't speak my language. What I said: Are you okay, miss?" She asked in a sweet voice. "Umm.. Hai- I-I mean y-yes." The angel stuttered, still mesmerized by the young girl before her. "What is your name?" The girl asked. She had to think what her name was when she was alive. She finally recalled that it's:

"Sakura Nichiko" She said with cheeks turning pink.

"what a beautiful name" Maria complemented. "My name is Maria Clara Dela Cruz"

_'A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.'_ Sakura thought.

"I have to go back now, I have to go to church." The brown-haired girl waved good-bye to her and went inside the church.

Knowing that it is forbidden in the realms for an angel to fall in love with a human. Especially with the same gender. But she was madly in love with the Filipina she refused to push away her feelings.

_'There is only one thing to do'_ She said to herself. Sakura got up and flew up. But instead of going back to Heaven, she went to the last she ever wanted to go; Hell.

She hesitated going inside the volcano. But soon made up her mind and went down. She soon stopped and meeting a young man with white-blonde hair and pink-and-blue eyes under thick eyebrows and he had a heavy british accent

"Hello, Oliver" Sakura greeted the devil.

"'Ello, love. What can I do for you?" He greeted and smiled, that sadistic smile of his.

"I want to become male." She requested gathering up all her courage.

"What made you think about that?" Oliver asked.

"I met this girl…" She said her voice trailing off

"A girl? Is it one of your angel friends?" The demon asked.

"Um… No"

"It can't possibly be anyone from here. Because you don't need to change your gender for that." He

stated.

"No, she's a human" She finally managed to tell him.

"A human girl?!" The blonde questioned her and gave a hearty laugh. "Foolish girl! You are not even

allowed to 'like' a human. _I'm _not allowed to do such a thing either!"

"Please just help me" She begged

"Of course I can! The real question is…What's the price?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Your wing" He smirked.

"Fine" Sakura agreed.

"All you just have to do is close your eyes and stand still. And think of the last place where you met the

Girl" The brit instructed.

She did what she was told.

"I'm ready" She confirmed. Heart beating faster with nervousness.

With a snap of his fingers the angel was beginning to spin. She went faster and faster. Becoming more

masculine in each turn. Oliver gripped the right wing and it was snapped right off and sent her hurtling

out of the volcano.

_"And if you need me. Just call out my name and I'll come" _ Oliver reminded her.

When Sakura woke up she-no-_he_ was back at the graveyard. A sharp pain ran through his back. When he

checked that there was no one around, he carefully tucked the remaining wing under his shirt. And

walked over towards the fountain to look at his new reflection. He was content. Though he still look abit

feminine. But still it's better than nothing. When he noticed a figure of black. He turned around to see

Maria hiding behind the entrance of the chapel. Looking worried as if she had made a horrible mistake\

and she was wearing a veil.

"Hello miss." He greeted her.

"Um…Hello" Maria looked into the former angel's chocolate brown eyes.

"I-is there something wrong miss?" He asked.

"N-no…It's just that…You look somewhat familiar" the Filipina said.

"Maybe you just saw me the other day" He reasoned.

"Siguro. Ah! I mean maybe" She said slightly embarrassed. "My name is Maria Clara Dela Cruz, by the

way" She added while looking down.

He had to come up with a name. Luckily he prepared a name before he made the deal.

"My name is Kiku Honda" He replied with a warm smile.

Kiku then took hold of Maria's hand and kissed it gently, not just out of love but also with respect. As he

looked up to see Maria smiling and blushing.

"May I ask where you are heading?"

Maria looked around as if she committed a crime. Then took off her veil and said "Nowhere in

particular…" She replied feeing uncertain.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked making sure.

"Y-yes" She replied. Looking down.

Kiku blushed and looked towards his feet, thinking that this was too good to be true before trying to

muster an important question.

"W-would you like to go out with me then?" He finally asked.

Her eyes widen. Kiku prepared himself for her reply.

"Of course" She smile warmly.

"R-really" He said. It was all too good to be true.

"S-sure why not. You seem like a nice guy…

A month has passed since Kiku and Maria got together, and each day was better than the last. They took

Walks in the park, had picnics, and talked for hours about their past. Kiku discovered that Maria is a

Widow, which explains the black dress and had been looking for someone that could mend her aching

heart and take her sadness and loss away. He had to come up a story about his past to hide the fact that

he was an angel. He told Maria that he was only a servant in a rich man's home and he was relieved of

his duties and was forced to find a new home. Maria bought every word he said, so desperate to be

happy like he was, and when nightfall came, they retired to her household and got involved in other

activities.

Since Maria lived alone, she didn't have a guest bed to prepare for Kiku. Kiku insisted on sleeping on the

couch or on the floor, trying his best not to sound rude or rushed, but Maria lured him into her

room and lay down on the bed in a seductive matter.

It didn't take long for him to give in.

Since then, they made forbidden love every night, their screams of pleasure echoing throughout the

house. At first, it was a little unusual for Kiku, since he had never had intercourse as a man before, but he

easily got the hang of it over time. He always kept his shirt on so that his left wing remained hidden, and

it never seemed to bother Maria. Sometimes, they went for up to three rounds before finally

collapsing on the bed in exhaustion. It felt so bad, but so good at the same time.

Kiku noticed something odd in recent days, however. Maria's smile was becoming less genuine the

more time they spent together, and it worried him greatly. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but at the

same time, he didn't want to upset her and risk losing her forever. So he stayed silent, but that didn't

stop fate from striking him down.

On a bright sunny day. Kiku and Maria were asleep on a blanket they laid in the grass, when suddenly a

Tall, blonde haired man approached them. Kiku started to wake up. He thought he'd seen Oliver but to

his dismay it was;

"Arthur"

It was Arthur Kirkland. The same angel who broke his heart and leading him to this fate.

"My damned brother told me everything… I was looking desperately for you so I could apologize, so we

could be together again...but then I find out that you're already with someone else, a human no less!

How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Wait, no! I can explain!" He exclaimed.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this, but you're leaving me with no other choice..."

In a blink of an eye,Arthur drew a revolver, aimed it at Maria, and fired. She immediately

woke up, only to find that it was too late. The blast excited Kiku's wing, now black from his great sin, and it opened up out of his shirt, instantly blowing his cover in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but this is for your own good", he stated with a single tear crawling down his face, "You might not be able to go back home by yourself, but we can go back together. We can forget about all this and absolve you of it, as if it never happened...just let me know when you're ready."

He then walked over to a large tree and waited. By this point, Kiku had changed back into Sakura, and both she and her human lover cried as Maria lay dying. Sakura didn't have enough energy to save her, thanks to her taken wing, but she knew there was but one other option.

"Oliver!"

Right I the nick of time, the demon arrived before her. As Sakura held Maria's half-lifeless body.

"You called?"

"Oliver, I don't want her to die because of what I have done." She said as tears streaming down her face.

"What are you asking me?"

"I-I want to die in her place" She said between sobs.

This statement made the brit's smile wide.

"Ah, I see...you do realize what this means for you, don't you?"

"I know, I know, just do it already!"

"Very well."

And Oliver immediately got to work, sending the bullet flying out of Maria's chest and healing her wounds with a sharp snap of the fingers. Arthur, not really paying much attention up to this point, noticed what was happening and raced towards them, pleading for it to stop, but it was of no use. As Maria's vision became clearer, she could see Sakura holding her hand and kissing it for the last time before Oliver snapped off her other wing and she disappeared, leaving nothing but a single dark feather behind. For you see, an angel without wings is a lost soul, and all lost souls end up in Hell.

Oliver also disappeared to join Sakura, and Arthur wailed in agony, knowing that he would never be able to be with his love again. He eventually disappeared, too, and after putting the pieces together, Maria sobbed into her hands, depressed with no one to comfort her. Sakura knew that she was in great pain, but even as Oliver got on top of her and forced her shirt off, she also knew that eventually they'd be together again, since they eternally shared the same great sin…


	3. Safe and Sound

**Now this one's a BigBrother!JapanxLittleSister!Philippines. No insest! Dude you guys are sick people! This one though is when China vs. Spain for Philippines and Japan being his big bro self comforts little Philippines :3 and the're personifications of Countries now not ordinary people**

**I can't believe I cried while writing this :'( **

**Safe and sound (c) Taylor Swift**

* * *

"Kiku, aru!" The Japanese man opened his eyes to see his Chinese brother rushing towards him. "What is it China-san?" Japan asked. "I heard Spain wants Philippines." China panted "Hide her before he finds her. Don't leave her no matter what."

"Hai" Then he ran inside and found the Filipina playing with her dolls

"Hi, _Kuya_ Kiku." She beamed. Seeing the man's pale worried face "What's wrong _kuya?"_ she asked.

"Piri-chan come with me" He said and scooped up Philippines in his arms. "_Kuya _why_?"_ the young country asked. Japan did not reply instead he went inside the safest and farthest room in the household. He locked the room behind them. "Piri-chan, promise to be quiet and don't panic okay?" Kiku asked. The country just nodded. "Your older siblings are trying to protect you"

"From what _kuya?"_

"Spain wants you to be his own."

As soon as the Japanese man stated that, Philippines' eyes widened and held his remaining brother for her dear life. "No, I don't want to be separated from you _Kuya!" _she sobbed. Japan just stroked her back soothingly. After a couple of minutes the young country cried herself to sleep.

He soon realized that the country is starting to steer due to the loud cracks of bombs and guns. To stop the young country from waking up he sang to her a lullaby:

And the child went to sleep again…

After a few hours the girl woke up but seemed calmer that before. "_Kuya Kiku, _I'm scared." She whispered and rubbed her eyes. "Don't be afraid Piri-chan, _Kuya _is here_" _he said as he hugged his younger sister. They both looked out the small window only to be seen that one of the soldiers were shot. Philippines looked away, trying to fight tears spilling out from her eyes. She looked up to her brother's tear-stained face. She stood where she and her brother where at the same height and wiped his tears. The Japanese man hugged his sister back. "_Kuya?_" She said her voice muffled by Japan's shirt.

"Yes Piri-chan?" Japan asked.

"Can you sing me a song?" she requested.

"Hai."

Just before the child was lulled to sleep again, someone slammed open the door. The two Asians looked who interrupted their slumber.

"Ah, this is where the senorita is hiding" Spain said smirking.

"I won't let you have her!" Japan said and he unsheathed his katana. Philippines then hid behind the her older brother's legs. Spain then lunged himself towards the Asian and both of their weapons clashed, metal in contact to the other's metal. "Hmph, the Asian is really good at teaching his family members to handle their weapons" the Spaniard said bluntly. "Though he didn't teach you how to cheat"

The Asian's eyes widened only to be punched in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Japan then collapsed t the floor. "_Kuya!"_ The Filipina then went to her older brother's aid. "Come now _mi hija_" Spain pulled Philippines away from the injured Asian, "No! _Kuya _Kiku, please get up!" the Filipina reassured him. The Spaniard's patience wore off and carried the crying Asian on his shoulders. "Kuya! Don't leave me!" She screamed. Defeated she looked down on the bloodstained floor she then saw an unconscious Hong Kong clutching his injured arm in the corner. "_Kuya_ Kaoru…" She sobbed. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "PIRI-CHAN!" She heard someone shout down the hall. "_Kuya _Kiku?" She then saw Kiku's silhouette coming towards them. Unfortunately they were now towards the docks.

But Fate let them reach together and Japan grabbed her hands. They were now slowly sailing away. Spain's crew tried their best to make the young country let go. But Japan had his grip on and never wanted to let go of his sister. "Just remember us Piri-chan!" He sobbed. "Don't let go kuya!" she cried"I promise I'll be back for you" He replied. But the ship sailed farther and farther. Making the older Asian release his hands from his younger sister. "Kuya!" Philippines cried in the distance. She then let her tears spill to her face as Spain went to her. "I hate you." She mumbled to the Spaniard.

After many years Philippine became a fine young woman but became rebellious to Spain when the time came, she soon met America, though she argued with him from time to time, but the American almost granted her independence. But before he could.

Someone arrived to her home. A young man. With a pale face, emotionless dark brown eyes, his hair black as night and almost silky to touch and cut perfectly to match his pale face. He wore a white navy uniform. For three years he invaded Philippines. She soon realized who it was.

* * *

"Kuya…Kiku…what happened to you?" she asked only barely a whisper….


	4. October

**The characters in this SongFic now are ordinary people. and yes Japan and Philippines are both students. Usually this is now a FormerTsundere!Philippinesx(Player?)Japan**

**Philippines (c) Every Filipino that likes/loves Hetalia **

**October (c) Evanescence**

* * *

Maria looked away from the painful scene of where her best guy friend (and crush), Kiku Honda, courting another girl from his class. She successfully fought the tears from her eyes, she's in fact a tsundere to start with so she already has enough experience. But her hard shell was on the verge of breaking since it's been, 2 months since her friend had courted yet another girl. "It's always the same, why can't I get used to it?" She said to herself. "Used to what?" A girl asked. She turned around and saw her best friend, Elizaveta Hedervary smiling assuringly at the filipina.

"Kiku's with another girl..." She replied glumly.

"Again?!" The hungarian girl exclaimed. Maria's response was only a mere nod. She was now starting to fight back the tears threatening in her eyes. She took a deep breath and leaned on Elizaveta's shoulder.

"Oh, Eliza! I just can't help it, I admit it, I love him" The asian sobbed. "I can't bear seeing Kiku with another girl, I keep on getting jealous" She added.

Once the filipina already calmed down she straightened up and went back to her seat before the teacher came. They already started their class...

~_Time skip by...umm...who was that again? IT'S CANADA!~_

Maria kept on hiding her real feelings to Kiku, but when she her tears starts threatening her eyes she usally rushes to the girls' CR to let her tears fall. Once she gets home she tries to forget all her feelings toward the japanese male. But that never solved her solution. But she was tired and she thought if she could try to use her only remaining solution. Making up her mind she finally went to sleep.

_~Time skip by France's Roses uh.. France please stop clinging on me..._~_

Maria walked by the pathway by the fields towards her classroom expecting to see Kiku wrapping his arms with his new found girlfriend but instead she saw that he was walking towards her. Afraid that he might say the news that he has a new girlfriend she ran towards the nearest classroom to breakdown and cry again. Her remaining plan have failed.

_~Shifting POVs by Germany's Beer Wait.. wut O.o_

_Kiku's POV~_

_I can't run anymore,_

_I give myself to you,_

_I'm sorry,_

_I'm sorry,_

Kiku finally broke up with his new girlfriend because he only did that to make Maria jealous and make her more closer to him, but soon he realized that, that wasn't the solution. Once he saw Maria I arrived, Kiku tried to approach her but she only ran away from him. He saoon then realized that the filipina could not return hi feelings for him anymore. He hung his head in defeat but he wasn't giving up on confessing to Maria. He took a deep breath and went back to his classroom.

~Timeskip by Ms Author's other _strories :D!~_

Kiku tossed and turned, trying to find sleep, but without success he just looked at his bedroom window thinking of how he can apologize and confess to Maria. Everything was too late he had made the worst decision ever. He sighed in ezasperation and got up from his bed and walked to his kitchen to make himself warm milk to make him go to sleep.

~_Le Timeskip by Disclaimer7169 (check out her stories!)_

Once he woke up he saw that it was raining. He got dressed and went down the stairs. He then saw his siblings "Ohayo (Good Morning)" He greeted the other Asians in the kitchen.

"Good morning Kiku, aru." Yao greeted.

"Good morning Kiku! Da-ze!" Yong soo greeted the japanese student. "Can I know claim your chest?" He asked but then got slapped by his brother Kaoru .

"So Kiku is the day?" His chinese brother asked.

"What day?" The japanese asked as he pured milk in his cereal

"The day you're going to ask Maria out?" Kaoru said nonchalantly. Only to make Kiku spit out is cereal in surprise. "Wha- how-" He stuttered. Then his brothers started to chuckle. "We already knew from the start without you telling us" the korean boy said.

"Just don't tell her..." He said.

"Don't worry Kiku, Aru. Your secret is safe with us..." Yao said as he pput his arm around his little japanese brother, only to be shoved and got lectured about personal space. When he noticed the time he finally finished up. "I'll go now!" He said as he rushed of towards his school.

He ran with his umbrella in hand trying to catch up with a certain Filipina. "Maria wait up!" He called to his best friend. "Huh?" Maria turned but unfortunately Kiku slipped in a random puddle. "Hi Maria-san"

"Oh, hey Kiku" She said coldly giving Kiku a oang of guilt. "I have to go I'm going to be late-"

"Don't you want to go to school with me?" He asked.

"Ummm... No thanks I'm with Antonio today, and you know how protective my brother is." She looked down on him with emotionless eyes.

"oh, okay..." He said and Maria walked way leaving Kiku drenched and sad.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered.

_~ Shifting POVs by Ms. HikariHanazono (My BFF! Love her stories check it out too!)_

_Maria's POV~_

When Maria wlaked away from Kiku her heart was shattering into a hundred pieces and soon it may be a thousand, she had left Kiku soaking wet _'That's what he gets for ignoring me and also friendzoning me!'_ She thought as she reached her school.

~_Le time skip!~_

Math class was painfully slow to Maria, it was only before lunch, but to her luck the bell already rang. She immedeatly got up and rushed to her locker. When she reached her locker she saw a note

**Dear Maria,**

**What would you think about a treasure hunt at lunch? Come to the auditorium and you'll see a special surprise.**

**Anonymous...**

Maria was puzzled but her curiosity took over after she bought a sandwich in the cafeteria adn headed for their auditorium. As she arrived she saw the black piano and there was a note attached to it:

**Maria,**

** Disappointed that you didn't see me there? Hahaha sorry I forgot to edit that I meant to say was meet me at the covered court . I'll see you soon...**

** Anonymous...**

Maria was trully intrigued by this activity and finally went to their court. Expecting to see the student who planed this, though she never expect to see a ball, dodge ball to be exact she remebered that she loved to play that when she was at her home country though here in America it only gave her bruises and nosebleeds... then she found a chocolate beside it. It tasted wonderful! She read the letter as she bit her chocolate

**Maria,**

**Oh sorry another unedited letter, forgive me though that even in my young age. This time I want you to go to your classroom. And I promise you that I'll meet you there! See you soo (hopefully)**

** Anonymous...**

Maria, though half irritated that the person have't told her his/her true identity yet. But eventually her curiosity is still her dominant feeling this day and she went back in her classroom.

And her odds were right no student, just another letter but now it was attached to a steaming japanese tea cup with green tea.

**Hello again,**

** How was the tea? I'm sure with alot of explring you've been really thirsty, freshen up first and we'll meet soon by the garden where we usually hang out...**

** Anonymous...**

Maria drank the tea and rushed to the garden. But she didn't see Anonymous anywhere. She was starting to lose hope. She found another letter.

**Maria,**

**Well done! this is the end of our journey... I guess you have already figured it out.**

**A black piano= Black = the color of my hair**

**Dodge ball= our favorite game together**

**the chocolate= chocolate brown= the same color as my eyes**

**green tea= our favorite drink**

**Cherry blossom= one of my countries national flower**

**Chrysanthemum= the english translation of my name**

**I'll soon see you but A little advice:**

**Don't look behind you...**

** Anonymous...**

She was confused with the last note... She then looked to see a small cherry blossom and a chrysanthemum. She smiled but immedeatly it faded, _Kiku, what does he want now?' _ She thought but her thoughts got jumbled when someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" someone asked teasingly

"Kiku, I have no time for games!" She said.

"Fine" the japanese male said and he sat beside Maria. He looked at her again but he still saw no emotions in her eyes.

"I'd like to ask some help from you"

"What is it?" She asked

"Can you help me practice with asking someone out?" He said sheepishly

"What?! Just for that?! Dude, you've dated alot of girls and you need help from me?!" She yelled at him.

"Please Maria-san?" He said with those large chocolate brown puppy dog eyes. Maria sighed in defeat. "Fine" She said. "Okay, pretend you're asking me out" She said.

"Maria, can I ask you out?" He said trying to control his blush.

"Yes" She said without any feeling. "Great, now go ask that lucky girl out" She said trying to fake a smile.

"I just did" He said to her.

"ULOL! (fool!)" She exclaimed "Who are you kidding?!" She said denying her feeling to him.

"But it's true Maria" He said defensively. "Do I need to prove it to you?"

"Fine, prove it." She said but the thing that she didn't expect that her lips collided with Kiku's. She finally kissed him back. When it was time that they need more air they finally pulled away. "I Love You" They both said in unison. Maria then hugged her new boyfriend not aware of his personal space. "Why now?" She said.

"Because I thought you never had feeling for him since the beginning and I used the jealous card.. " He said embarassed.

"You know that plan never works" she said as she buried her face in Kiku's shirt.

"I know but I'm glad that everything went well" He said as he stroked Maria's hair.

_I'll never stray again..._

"Kiku?" Maria asked.

"Hmm..?"

"We've got a problem..."

"What is it?"

"Kuya Antonio's goint to kill us..."

"Oh..."

They soon remembered about the Filipina's overprotective spanish brother...

_**The End... (I guess)**_


	5. Heat Haze Days

**Yeah after you read this you can shoot me now... *Le cries in the corner for killing Piri repeatedly and Nihon-sama TT^TT***

* * *

Kiku looked up in the sky, the sky was a beautiful azure blue, it is a fair weather today despite it being hot. He waited for his best friend, Maria to arrive in the park so they can hang out. "Hey! Kiku!" A certain filipina greeted him. "Ohayo* Maria-chan." Kiku greeted her politely. "What do want to do today?" his best friend asked.

"How about we'll get some ice cream" the Japanese male suggested.

"Sure" She smiled. And they walked down the path to get ice cream.

After a few minutes they were now sitting on the swing set while finishing their ice cream. Maria finished first and popped the last piece of cone in her mouth. Even though they ate ice cream, they still felt hot under the summer sun. As Kiku finished his ice cream he wiped some sweat off his brow.

"You know, I kind of hate summer" Maria mumbled as she stroked a cat's fur while she swinged herself softly. Kiku looked at her, and the Filipina returned his gaze and smiled which made Kiku blush. Little did the Filipina know that Kiku has a crush on her since she arrived on their neighborhood

"C'mon let's get home, it's getting late" He said as he got up from the swing. As they walked by the street, the cat that Maria was carrying jumped off her.

"Hey! Come back!" She called and ran to chase the cat on the street. Suddenly the stoplight flashed red and a truck was speeding towards her.

"Maria-chan!" He only called to get her attention but the truck still crashed on her. "NO!" HE screamed as he saw his only crush's blood all over the street. He almost choked at the smell of her blood and his loss of his only friend. "This is no lie" a figure said. Kiku looked to find the voice's pwner to see himself. only in darker clothes. The other Kiku vanished and everything went black.

Kiku woke up in his bed. Frantically looking for his phone to see what time and what day is it. As he found his phone he looked at it and relieved.'_It's still August 14 at the same time where that incident happened. I still have the chance'_ He thought to himself. He got dressed and called Maria if she can come to the park with him.

Everything happened just like in his dream. The ice cream, a walk in the park, even the cat that the young Filipina cradled. Just like what happened last time. The cat jumped off Maria's arms and ran for the streets. Before maria could chase after it. Kiku caught her shoulder.

"How about we go this way, I know there's a short cut here." He said as he pointed to the other street. They passed the construction site and Kiku noticed people pointing up in the sky to see a debris falling. Kiku ducked but he never had time to save Maria who was the one that the debris fell onto. It pierced through her skin. The people's screams and rustling trees are the only one that made noise.

"This is no dream" The other Kiku appeared with the same smile. Kiku's vison was slowly darkening and the last thing he saw was his crush's smile and fell unconscious.

Kiku woke up again, on his bed and looked at the time and date '_What, how can this be?! It's still the same!'_ He got out of bed and replayed what he did on those two dreams.

Before Maria reached out to pick up the cat, Kiku gripped her shoulder. "Please, let's just go home, it's getting hotter by the minute" He said, bangs shading his face.

"O-okay" Maria replied and they went through a foot bridge over the street they usually take. Halfway up the stairs, Maria tripped and fell down the stairs. She hit the bottom with a sickening _ Crack!_. Kiku already smelled the blood from the bottom. He looked up to see his other self smiling. His vision blurred. Everytime He woke up and the same incident kept on reapeating. He did everything to save the young Filipina, but luck wasn't on his sideand Maria kept on dying in anyway you can think.

Kiku had enough of it. _There's only one way to stop this'_ He thought He looked to his side. Seeing the first incident that happened. The truck incident. Hesitating he chased Maria while she chased her cat. He finally reached her and shoved her aside making him crashing into the truck instead. Their past flashed into the two asians minds. Kiku faced Maria. The wide eyed girl watched being helpless. Kiku mouthed...'_I Love You' _ to her and the truck crashed into him. Last thing he saw was his darker self's mouth agape '_Serves you right' _He said to his heat haze and his lover trying to muffle a sob. And one thing that surprised him was:

Maria's Heat haze.

"Noooooo!" The Filipina screamed. She looked at her side and saw other self. "This is no lie" She said and smiled.

On August 14,

a young filipina woke up in her room in an asylum's ward. She gazed at the summer sky with tear filled eyes. She cradled a single cat. She said, "I failed this time too..."

* * *

* Ohayo: Good Morning


	6. Runaway Boy and Lost Girl

**No seriously I really need to stop giving you guys these kind of endings. It's just the song I pick is from vocaloid and those songs I choose really has an awful ending**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Philippines (c) Me**

**Song (c) Vocaloid**

* * *

****I stood there with a pale face. I have been looking for my boyfriend, Kiku. There were something I wanted to forget. Things that happened there. There were things I wanted to change. I wondered why did he left me, in the pitch black without Kiku. Thinking twice about what I am about to do. I re-thought everything that happened this day.I looked to my hands holding all the clues. I took a deep breath as I remembered...

That morning, I learned that Kiku was missing. I knew it when...

I walked up to Kiku and Yao's house and knocked softly.

"Ahh. Good morning Maria, aru." The Chinese man greeted

"Good morning, Yao" I greeted him back. "Is Kiku there?"

"No, sorry, he's been missing for a while now, aru"

"Oh... okay thank you..." I say as I glumly went down the stairs. '_Kiku's been missing? I have to find him" _I thought as I felt my heart clench. Next I went down the street to Arthur's flat.

"Good morning, Maria. May I help you?" Arthur smiled at me.

"Good morning Arthur. Have you seen Kiku?"

"Um... no sorry..."

"I-it's okay. Thanks for the help anyway" I say as I fought back tears. I went to every friend of Kiku's to know where he is. '_Have you been escaping your mistakes again?'_ I thought to myself as I held my hand to my heart. I searched the whole city for the Japanese. How could Kiku ever take this so lightly. I looked for him under the bridge and I even saw a grafitti that was really disturbing. If I ever see him I would slap him right in the face and say to him: "Idiot! Don't you know how worried I've been?!" And... maybe... cry a little..

I looked over to the river where I saw a lot of lovers hand in hand laying in the grass. I remembered. He didn't even bother to hold my hand back then. I kept on walking to an unfamiliar street. With my ugly tear stricken face, looking like a lost child. My emotions are so strained like they've run out of thread. Soon I realized Kiku wasn;t there to comfort me anymore.

I want to see you again soon...

The day slowly nearing to an end. My shadow grows long, but it was just me. A day without you I want to forget, I already forgotten.

'_Is this a lie? Is there something I forgot? Did he really run away from home? I know I'm forgetting something important.'_ These are the statements that keep revolving in my head. What was most was there is something I feel like I'm not supposed to remember. I held my head while remembering all of these. "M-my head hurts... Kiku make it stop..." I looked up and there was no one. "Oh yeah... You were missing..." I turned another corner. Clearly Earth is over-protective, but has always been loyal to her wishes. She never let me find my only love. But I didn't know if it will bring her happiness.

After miles and miles of walking I managed to put the shattered pieces of Kiku's disappearence once I arrived at a trainstation. I out those shattered clues together. Soon I realized what happened to him. Why can't I find him. Everything was there. I remembered everything. I looked up to the night sky. I guess this is the end of my stroll. I feel tears streaming my face. I had to spin around the whole city. Looking like a lost child. A journey between buildings. But the answer is just right there.

And the truth is that he's already...

I opened my eyes and walked around the railroad tracks to see anymore clues to find his disappearance. And I found one. My last piece. The smoke that you rise, colors shimmering like a hand waving a final farewell. From that day on he was gone, and I became a lost girl that searched for him. I soon then saw a flashing lights. Just stood there and closed my eyes. I saw the image of Kiku "I want to be where you are" I said. I just want to be at the place where I viewed his last clattering moments. I don't want to go back, I decided it'll be okay to be like this. I became a lost girl who dizzily looking for him.

I kept my eyes closed as a familiar sound I heard and the light was becoming brighter. And then there was silence. I reopened my eyes and I was still where my last stop is. But I saw Kiku with open arms waiting for me to hug him. Surely these tears are for relief. I ran to him hugging him tightly. "A world without you is a mistake" He whispered as he carressed my messed-up sweaty dark-brown hair.

At last, I was fianlly home. With him... This is what happiness meant... Surely he was happy that we both found our

HAPPY END-


	7. World Is Mine

**This one now, gaiz is Princess!Philippines and Servant!Japan? I guess? But soon they'll have a relationship! **

**World is Mine (c) Vocaloid**

* * *

"I present to you: The Princess of the Philippines, My sister; Maria Clara Dela Cruz" Antonio introduced to the audience and then a beautiful girl with Dark brown hair and matching dark brown eyes with tan skin appeared in front of the crowd. Kiku was mesmerized by the Filipina's beauty but he quickly shook his head thinking that how can he be worthy for the princess's lover, he was merely a servant of the royal household. Even though he is the same age as the Filipina. "Kiku." the Spaniard called the Asian.

"Yes, sir?" He said.

"I trust you that you shall be my sister's servant, and I trust you with her life. Do I make myself clear?" the European man asked.

"Yes sir" He replied and bowed.

As Antonio left the two Asians together. Maria looked down upon the Japanese man as if he was just a day old meal, which made Kiku nervous.

"I'll just say to you once and only once" She said with a hint of ignorance in her voice, "here's my rules: First thing, you should pay concern to me, especially if I needed your help. Second, only look as far as looking at my feet, unless I say so. Last, respond to me if I ask or talk to you. It's just that simple." Maria shrugged nonchalantly

'_You say it like it's as simple as tying your shoelaces'_ He thought. But he simply sighed not having any choices.

**_Timeskip! The next day~_**

"It's time to wake up now princess" Kiku said as he entered the Princess's bedroom.

"Five more minutes..." She grumbled.

"Princess's you're going to be late for school" He said.

"Don't tell me what to do" She said under the covers. Then he opened the curtains to let the sun shine in and wake up the sleeping girl.

"Alright fine!" She said and sat up groggily.

"What would you like for breakfast today Hime-sama?" The Japanese male asked.

"Bacon and eggs" she replied while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "And what did you just call me?" she added.

"Hime-sama means princess in my country" He said as he was halfway towards the door.

"Oh..." Maria replied embarrassed.

"I'll be leaving you to get dressed now and cook your breakfast" He said as he closed the door.

Maria looked around and finally went out of bed and got dressed.

As she went down she saw one of her maids: Elizaveta Hedervary, setting the plates and cups in the dining hall.

"Good morning princess" the Hungarian greeted the half sleepy filipina with a sweet smile.

"*yawn* Good morning" She said. and she sat down to her place inside the dining room.

**_~Le timeskip!~_**

_"_Maria Hime-sama!" Kiku called after the princess.

"What now?" she whined as she turned around to face her servant.

"Your brother says that we should go to school together" He panted.

Kiku swore he heard the Princess grumble silently. "Fine" she said and grabbed Kiku's hand which made the Japanese male blush pink.

**_~More timeskips!~_**

"Where's Kiku now?!" Maria grumbled as she looked at her watch.

"Hime-sama *pant* sorry that I'm late. I had to teach my classmate about math" He explained. Maria looked down on him again but her eye quickly softened. "At least you arrived. And remember don't be late again"

"Yes, Hime-sama..." He replied shyly. And they walked back to Maria's mansion.

That evening...

Kiku Looked up from his homework to hear the telephone ring. He picked up the phone.

"Konbanwa, this is Kiku Honda-"

"Kiku! I want something to eat!~" The Princess cried.

Kiku sighed. "What do you want to eat?"

"Something sweet please" the young filipina replied.

"Alright I'm on my way" He said

"And make it quick!" Maria said and she ended their call. He locked the door to his apartment and went to the nearest convenient store.

"Hime-sama!" He called in the empty hallways.

"Finally!" the young filipina dashed to her servant and made her way to the food that the Japanese male bought. Maria set down the goods on her coffee table in the living room, while Kiku following suit. As Kiku went inside the living room he saw that Maria is already munching the third box of pocky that the Japanese male bought for her.

"Thank you Kiku." She said bashfully and only barely a whisper. "Anything for the Princess" He said without any hint of emotion.

**_The Next Day!~_**

"Oh no I forgot to finish my homework!" He bolted up from his bed and frantically finished his homework not even bothering to review his answers for he was late. I also half to wake up Maria.

As he arrived he looked at his watch to see he was right on time. Releasing a sigh of relief he walked up towards the door of Maria's bedroom.

"Hime-sama, wake up" He said as his daily routine.

Kiku looked at his homework paper. He only had a B-, but he was still disappointed, because he had to cram.

"Kiku, can you come to the mall with me?" the princess asked with her puppy eyes.

"No!" Kiku said, crossing his arms at her.

"What?! Why not?!" Maria whined.

"Because! I almost failed my homework because I'm worried about you!" Kiku replied.

"But...but..." the young filipina looked at him with cuter puppy dog eyes.

Kiku sighed in defeat "Fine, you can go with my sister instead, I heard she's good with shopping. Look there she is!" the japanese boy then pointed to a taiwanese student. The girl was about 1-2 years younger than Kiku though. Sh was seen walking with a student with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes.

"Mei! I'd like you to meet Princess Maria Clara Dela Cruz." Kiku introduced jer to his sister.

"And Maria-san, this is Mei, my sister."

"Hello! Pleased to meet you, this is my friend: Feliks, he's Polish by the way"

"Like, hello!" Feliks greeted.

"Fine, Kiku, But do you at least know where I live?" Maria asked the two.

"Of course! Kiku keeps on talking about you-" Mei started but soon was interrupted by a certain japanese boy.

"That's enough Mei, time's ticking, her curfew is 6:30 PM. Best be on your way or else we, including Hime-sama, are going to get in trouble!" Kiku reminded them.

"Hmph fine" the three agreed and went to the mall.

'_I could finally relax and use my time for homework'_ Kiku smiled to himself. He went home having such a wonderful mood. But that all ended with a ringtone. '_Somehow I find my cellphone really annyoying...'_ He thought irritated.

_Complaints are not permitted_

"KIKU!" The familiar whine made him jump.

"Hime-sama, what is it?" He asked.

_"_Your sister and her freind left me and I don't know how to go home!"

"Alright hime-sama" He said as he took his coat and took his wallet on his nightstand.

~ **After a few minutes...~**

He arrived at the fron of the mall and the princess hugged him tightly. Kiku didn't mind the invasion. He would not admit it out loud but, he kinda liked the young princess.

"I was so scared Kiku~!" She said.

"Me too, good thing you called me and you are still safe." He said.

Then they both went home.

Maria practically talked to Kiku about her time with Feliks and Mei. She noticed Kiku's un-annoyed and soft look at her. She tried her best from blushing. She has to admit to herself that she has grwing feeling for her Japanese companion.

When she ran out of things to say, they just walked in a comfortable silence. _'Come and take me away_

_'If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess" _She said to herself as they rode a cab together.

_ 'I'm not really saying anything selfish_

_But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?' _She kept on thinking as she looked at her companion.

She walked slently with him. But Maria can't help herself and wanted Kiku to hold her hand. She tried to go for it but then Kiku saw this and moved his hand away from her.

"Awww c'mon Kiku. You let me hug earlier, why won't you hold my hand?" She pouted.

Kiku just kept on walking "I gave you a chance didn't I, I hope you are satisfied..." He replied to her. Maria glared at him. She just wants him to be her knight in shining armor riding a white horse. Isn't that too much to ask_?!_

_'You definitely don't understand! Don't understand...' _She said mentally to him. As they arrived home. Kiku went back home. Leaving her as she arrived to her room to change in her night-clothes

"Halo-halo with an ube placed on top  
Adobo made with well-selected meat  
All of it! All of it! I'll hold back to those food!  
Just don't think of me as a vain girl  
I'll try my best! Promise!  
You will regret this afterwards!" She shouted to Kiku. In vain Kiku did not here it. She sanked on her bed and tucked her in.

**_The Next Day~_**

Kiku yawned. He still hasn't had enough sleep last night in order to finsih his homework since he arrived late. He looked at his princess skipping merrily. It actually made him smile and lighten up a bit. Maria was about to cross the roaad and Kiku found a speeding car coming this way. Quickly, he pulled Maria to his side before it crashed to her. Kiku hugged her tightly. Maria found her chance and crashed her lips into Kiku's. Kiku took sometime to process everything and he slowly melded into the kiss.

"I-I love you... K-Kiku.." Maria shyly said.

"I love you, too" Kiku replied. "We should head to school now, Hime-sama. Or else we'll be late." Maria nodded and they both walked hand in hand

_**THE END!**_


	8. Jeepney Lovestory

Ahh... I remember this song back in the days. It's one of those Philippine kind. For a change I wanted to write this since I use English and Japanese Songs it's time for a Philippine one! I started this idea when I was riding the jeep going home but sadly there were no Japan look-alikes there (or even cute guys/ shot Kai I thought you won't have crushes anymore!). 'Cept I'm goint to change the ending ;)

* * *

Maria rode the jeepney back home like always. Once she found a seat,she sat down and look through the vehicle's window while hanging on. She felt the jeep stop abruptly for a passenger boarding.

She moved a little to have room. And she was glad she did.

She glanced at the passenger and her heart skipped a beat. It was her crush Kiku Honda! She tried to act normal while her heart pounded against her ribs. She kept having side glanes at the young student beside her. Her hold on the bar was slowly slipping from her grasp.

Soon the jeepney was crowded. Forcing the two students to sit close to each other. _'Great... just what I needed...'_ The dark brown haired girl thought as their arms brush each other. The heat on the mentioned Filipina's face increased as they passed different buildings and schools. Her heart tightened and she was dazed on what her journey's outcome would be.

During her daze she remembered her friends teasing about her crush.

_'Dude, there's no such thing as Magic! For love!'_ One exclaimed.

_'Silly, Maria... You're seventeen! Think about school before your fantasies!' _

She was cut out of her wonderland when the vehicle stopped in front of the traffic light.

As time went by the more Maria wanted everything to slow down. She was lucky that her journey takes a while until she arrives home. Oh how she wished that her crush won't go down and leave her for the rest of the trip. Slowly the passenger went off the vehicle. She breathed a sigh of relief once the people lessen. Once there was enough space she moved away from the raven-haired boy. Kiku doing the same in the opposite, finally having his personal space once again.

Why did she do that? Why did she have to move away from him?! Now a random person sat between them. What's worse? The person's tall enough to block her perfect view of him. She frowned and turned her attention to the road.

Now was her chance. She outstretched her arm to let the lady pass her money to the driver. But to do this she has to bend over to catch the money. She caught a glimpse of the young Japanese senior. She tried to keep a straight face but at the same time trying hard not to blush. Which reminds her! She took out her purse and took out seven pesos for the fare.

"Bayad po*" She said to get the attention. At the same time the boy also passed his money. When she out stretched her hand for him, their fingers touched and her heart skipped a beat.

She passed the student's money. She saw the pay and it was exact so she won't expect the change and make their hands touch again. But she still felt lucky. Finally the person who was between them arrive to his destination. She moved a little to go near her school mate.

She prayed these over and over just so she could treasure this moment. She doesn't care if she gets lost or she just passed her golden brown eyed junior just really wanted to spend time with the japanese student beside her. But she would usually check if she was near her place because she could almost see familiar buildings. But soon everything must come to an end.

Her smile faded in those six words her crush said. She looked around her as if she was back to Earth. She saw that she also arrived to the lane where her home is! "Perfect!" She muttered. "Mister! I'm going down too." She also said. After making sure her things are securedly closed, she hopped off the jeep and followed Kiku. It was a coincidence that they were neighbors. She took a deep breath and mustered up some courage. She walked on the asphalt road while catching up to the chocolate brown eyed boy.

"Hey! Kiku! Wait up!" Maria said to get his attention. Luckily he turned around.

"Umm... Hello..." He greeted the young Filipina.

"I'm Maria by the way. Um... we go to the same school together." She mentally facepalmed herself. Obviously they were schoolmates! They both were the Hetalia Acadamy's uniform.

"I see... so um... perhaps, live here too?" the other asian teen asked.

"Yeah, what a coincidence. You won't mind if we walked together, would you?" She asked as she tried not to fidget to much.

"Sure, I don'w mind! I would appreaciate it." She gave a sigh.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on!" She said.

* * *

It's really cute, This is my first time to do something that's non-fluffy, but it's also not tragic. It also doesn't escalate quickly. I kinda twisted the ending. Because the ending of the music vid, the dude the singer is talking about hopped off the jeep while she was alone while going to her destination but luckily another guy took his place XD. I hoped you enjoyed it.

I know I posted it too soon. But consider it as an apology gift because I might delay the updating of some of my stories because school's coming up :P

*Bayad Po is what you say when you'll pay for the fare. It's best if you pay after you borded the jeepney so you won't have to wirry. BUt you can pay anytime but not as long you have to go down.


End file.
